Everything Changed
by Lynn Jones
Summary: Ok, so picture this: you grow up watching a TV show or movie series, but you KNOW it can't be real. Then, all of a sudden, the characters are all around you, a part of you and your life for ever. For Lynn Johnson, it was the Transformers, but she never believed they could be real...until she became Ravage's Sparkholder. on hold until i get some more reviews and such.
1. Chapter 1: Generation One

I was on the church playground the day everything changed. I was on the only swing that didn't drag on the ground.

At thirteen, I never suspected that the seemingly far-fetched shows on giant robots fighting over Earth's energy were real. I never suspected, either, that the Transformers didn't know that some humans knew all about them.

My brother had gone inside for some reason, and I was watching the cars go by. Then I heard the weirdest thing.

"Throw it _and_ the spark out the window!"

"No! _They'll_ come after us!"

"Give it here!" Then what looked like a black cassette tape and a blue rock were tossed from the window of a passing car. I waited, then jumped over the rust wire fence, walked over, and picked them up. The minute it touched my skin, the glowing blue shard of crystal sank in to my hand.

I stared, the beginnings of panic swirling in my mind. Suddenly, I felt _connected_ to the tape. Then it started vibrating, and I dropped it in surprise.

The tape…changed…with a series of metallic clicks. In seconds, there was a robot-like black cat as high as my elbow in front of me.

"Ravage." I wasn't sure how I knew. I mean, Autobots and Decepticons were supposed to be _fake_, for crying out loud!

I tensed to run as Ravage glared at me, but he didn't crouch or spring. He just…looked at me.

**Did you touch the spark fragment?** I gasped. Had Ravage just _talked_ to me?

"You…talk?" I whispered.

**Only to Decepticons and whoever has my spark fragment.**

"Your _what_?"

**The blue thing you picked up – it's a piece of my spark. It must stay in a human, or I will perish. Megatron does not agree with me doing this, so I enlisted a couple of thugs to find a suitable human.**

"Did they pick me, or was that just chance?" I wondered.

**Let me see your memories, and I can tell you.** I nodded, then, somehow, reached out toward Ravage. I conjured up my memories of the last month, at his request. **You will do. I will not ask Soundwave to extract my spark from you.**

That was the first day I had Ravage. He was, for some unknown reason, willing to do anything for me. I figured it was because I had part of his spark, his soul, in me. Ravage went everywhere with me. He came to school in my pocket as a tape, and patrolled around my house at night.

It took a week for the Autobots to find me.

The day a driverless Jeep kept driving by was the day I nearly died. I saw it go by three times before I realized what I was seeing: Hound, one of the Autobots.

_Ravage? Hound's checking my house out. Where are you?_ I had learned to speak to Ravage without actually saying it out loud.

**I'm right outside your house, in my tape mode,** Ravage told me. His words made me feel better. Then a strange thought occurred to me: What if Hound was after Ravage, not me?

_Ravage? If the Autobots come after us, will we link minds?_ We had stumbled across a form of communicating without even thinking; we sort of…blended our minds. We thought together, and it was really the reason he had decided to keep me as his 'Sparkholder,' as he referred to me.

**I'll take care of Hound.**

_No, Ravage! He's after you, I think! You have to stay close to me!_

**Why?**

_Because Hound won't shoot if there's a chance he'll hit me!_

**Oh.** He speculated on that for a moment. Then, **Ok.**

_Thanks. You may be able to protect me from the Decepticons to some extent, but I can shield you from the humans and Autobots._

An hour later, my mom left to take my brothers shopping. I stayed home. As soon as they were out of sight around the corner, a series of loud footsteps shook the house. I pulled Ravage, who had slipped into my pocket in his tape form, out and he transformed.

**Ok, let me get this straight. **_**My **_**life depends on **_**yours**_**, and **_**you **_**want to protect **_**me**_**?**

_Yeah. Believe it or not, you're my best friend; I can't just let them hurt you, even if you are a bad kitty._ He sent me a mental eye-roll. Ravage sure was picking up a lot of human characteristics.

_Ravage?_

**Yeah?**

_Even though you're a Decepticon, you're a brother to me._

**Then hang on, sister, 'cause here come the heroes!**

A knock on the door cut into our silent conversation. I hurried to answer it, and Ravage shadowed me.

When I opened the door, a teenage kid stood on the porch.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked pleasantly. I saw his eyes widen when he saw Ravage.

"Uh…I actually came to ask you that question."

"I am Lynn. What's it to you?"

"Hand over Ravage, and I'll leave in peace."

"Threaten me or Ravage again, and you'll be leaving in _pieces_," I warned him. He flinched, eyes locked on Ravage, who grinned toothily at him.

"Could you come talk to my friends about this?" he asked. I nodded, and beckoned Ravage to follow.

**I don't see any Autobots.**

_I know. They're probably in the fields somewhere._ I was right. We hiked east for twenty minutes. The second I was past the tree line, the only way to run was back the way I had come. I recognized them from the DVD's.

Hound, a big green, hero-type guy, was waiting. A red-and-gold radio, who I assumed was actually Blaster, sat beside Hound's feet.

"Scared of a lone Decepticon, Hound?" He seemed surprised that I knew who he was.

"**No. I did not know how many Decepticons were here."**

"Then I can assure you, Ravage is alone except for me."

"WHAT?" the kid interrupted. He looked maybe fifteen, tops.

"You have something to say?"

"You count yourself Ravage's _ally_? Don't you know what the Decepticons _do_?"

"**Spike…"** Hound warned.

"Actually, I do," I snapped. "I know even more than you do, as a matter of fact!" Then I spotted something resting on Blaster's radio form. I walked over, smiling slightly at the nervous look on Hound's face.

"**Don't touch that!"** he yelled as I picked up the spark fragment. I let it dissolve into my skin.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Spike shouted, leaping toward me. That was a huge mistake on his part. Ravage lunged and pinned the poor boy to the ground. He flailed wildly, and Ravage raised a paw to knock him out.

"_No, Ravage!"_ I ordered with my mind and voice together. _"Get Off him!"_ Ravage reluctantly let Spike up. I glared at him, and then turned back to Hound.

"**Aren't you afraid to turn you back on him?"**

"No. I trust Ravage with my life."

"**Foolish."** Hound seemed like he was going to say more on the subject of trusting a Decepticon, so I quickly interrupted.

"Whose spark fragment was that?"

"**You do not know?"** He seemed surprised.

I reached for the Transformer whose spark I know possessed. He was definitely an Autobot, and…a Dynobot? He was very far away. I probed harder, but not enough to be noticed. Then I was sure.

"Grimlock." Hound nodded.

"**What do you intend to do with the Transformers whose lives you now control?"** Hound demanded.

"Keep them safe." Now I had Grimlock, too, I felt protective of him as well as Ravage, but I knew that I would always chose my first over any other. It must be because I was closer to Ravage emotionally.

**You handled that well,** Ravage commented.

_Thanks. Shall we?_ He nodded. We merged minds.

When we got home, I "napped" and Ravage ran. Linked as we were, I could feel how much he loved to run. Even taking care not to let humans see him, it was trilling. The wind whistled, trying to hold back the sleek black feline that cut right through all resistance. He leaped over a creek, and mind-laughed at the weightless sensation.

I laughed with him. It was like nothing I'd ever witnessed before.

When my mom and brothers came home, I was still linked with Ravage. I greeted my family. Ravage slowed, and then stopped. He hid in the garage.

After dinner, I let Ravage in.

_Sorry I took so long,_ I apologized. _This was the soonest opening._

**That's ok. I needed to rest anyway.**

_Oh! You'll need to recharge!_

**I'll be fine.** Suddenly, a spasm of pain shot through me from the part of me that was connected to Grimlock. **What's wrong?**

_I think the Decepticons attacked the Dynobots!_

**What?**

_Grimlock's hurt badly. If it weren't for me, he would already be dead. We have to help him!_

**Why?**

_I'm his Sparkholder, too, Ravage! I care more for you, but I can't just leave him to die!_ Shock and hurt welled up in Ravage's mind. I reached out to him, and he allowed me to explain by linking our minds. He saw just how much I needed him, even though I didn't.

He saw why I needed to help Grimlock. He agreed. I left a note for my father – my mom would just freak out – my dad would take it calmly. I

hoped.

Dad, I wrote, something came up, and I have to go. I hope to be back in a couple of days. I took the other phone, so don't panic.

-Lynn

On a whim, I took the cell charger, too.

_Ravage? How am I going to get there? I don't even know where _there_ is!_

**Let my mind merge with yours, hold tight to me, and we will get there.**

_How?_

**Wrap your arms around my neck, and close you eyes.** I did. Then we were running.

It took an hour. Ravage slowed, then stopped. I dropped to the ground.

_I'm ok. Just a little tired, _I assured him.

**I will scout for Decepticons. **With that, he was gone. A few minutes later, a rhythmic thudding broke me from my doze.

"Ravage?" I whispered.

"**No."** The metallic voice sent a tingle of fear down my spine. One word came to mind; only one could describe the enormous, pale Transformer who stood over me: Megatron.

"What – what do you want?" I demanded. Megatron leveled his fusion cannon with my face.

"**You will not hold my stealth master any longer!"** he declared. I could see the sparks of energy gathering in the barrel.

Just as the beam of pure energy left the cannon, a dark shadow lurched foreword to take the blast.

"Ravage!" I screamed. Megatron grinned evilly.

"**So, you care for him? Then that was painful for you as well as the traitor."** Once more, the cannon glowed faintly. Then he appeared to see something behind me, and fled into the night sky. I crawled forward, tear streaming down my face. I hadn't realized, even then, though, how much he meant to me. Suddenly, a huge metal hand scooped his slumped form up.

I whirled, and saw a hulking figure looming over me.

"Sludge, don't…please. Please don't hurt him any more. Please." I couldn't believe I was begging for the preservation of a Decepticon! Another hand picked me up gently.

"**You…Sparkholder?"** he asked. I nodded, confused. Then I remembered.

"Where's Grimlock? He was hurt…he and Ravage both need repairs badly."  
**"Him Grimlock this way."** I groaned inwardly. Dynobots were strong and intelligent most of the time, but their grammar left a lot to be desired. When we reached the small hill that had merely been flattened by the gigantic tyrannosaurus lying on it.

Ravage and I were dumped beside him. I stroked Ravage's smooth metal shoulder for a moment, then turned to Grimlock,=. I opened my mind to him, and found him clamoring for…something.

I knew I couldn't repair him, but I could calm him; keep him from panicking and hurting himself further.

As time passed, I rotated between consoling Grimlock and trying to talk to Ravage. Both seemed to have improved quite a lot, but I was not an Autobot medic.

"**Sparkholder…."** The voice surprised me. I had expected Sludge again, or maybe one of the other Dynobots. First Aid's accent startled me.

"Can you help them?" I asked.

"**I can repair Grimlock easily, but I don't know about Ravage." **I bit my lip.

"Please do whatever you can, "I pleaded. He looked at me, his simple faceplate filled with incredulity. Maybe he wasn't expecting me to want him to save Ravage. Or maybe he just couldn't figure out how I seemed so sure he could actually help them, when the Dynobots couldn't. He recovered quickly, however, and nodded.

"**Of course."**

"Thank you," I whispered. He nodded again, then got to work on Grimlock. I sat beside Ravage, letting my mind flow with his.

**Who is that?**

_First Aid, the young ambulance – the Protectobot._

**Oh. **He was quiet for a moment, then, **Grimlock is hurt very badly, then?** I nodded, mute.

_He can try to repair you, if you want,_ I offered after a few minutes.

**No need.**

_What?_

**A Sparkholder can heal his or her counterparts,** Ravage explained. My eyes widened. **It is not as fast as regular repairs and recharges, but…it works.**

_Why didn't you ever mention this before?_ I demanded. He replied with a mental shrug. I glowered at him. Then I noticed that he was almost completely fixed. I grinned.

**What so funny?** Grimlock demanded.

_Nothing, really. I just…I got some good news._

**Good news?**

**You…Grimlock…**_**but out!**_ Ravage snarled, mimicking the Dynobot speech pattern. I was surprised to realize that Grimlock heard. Then it made sense; both could hear what I heard the other say.

"**There. Good as new."** First Aid patted Grimlock's shoulder.

"Thanks, First Aid." He started, and I giggled, remembering that he hadn't told me his name.

"**How do you know of me?"** he asked. **"I thought only the governments and top scientists knew of our existence, yet you know us by name."** My giggles burst forth into full-blown laughter. Grimlock sat up, shaking his huge metal head to clear it.

"I – I've grown up watching the DVD's," I gasped. "Some are probably faked, but it looks like G1 is real."

"**G1?"** Grimlock grunted.

"Generation One," I told them. "There are several…series, guess you would call them. G1, when the Transformers first found Earth; G2, where another dimension spills evil mutant Trans formers into our worlds; Beast Wars, when the far-in-the-future descendants of the Autobots and Decepticons, the Maximals and Predacons, are sent to Earth; Beast Machines, where the Maximals have to retrieve the stolen sparks of the Cybertronians; Robots in Disguise, where the Great Wars are fought some more; Armada, the fight for the Minicons; Energon, the part of the Great War using Omnicons and Terrorcons to mine energon for weapons; Cybertron, when the Cyber-Keys were discovered; and Animated, which I'm _positive_ is fake, where a bunch of cartoon rejects are stuck on Earth, and Megs and his Decepticons win almost every battle."

"**And…you know this…how?"** First Aid wanted to know.

"I watched my dad's movies," I reminded them. "They used to sell the shows all the time, but now you'd be hard-pressed to find a store with as many different episodes as my dad," I boasted.

"**You…Lynn…have footage of us…Autobots?" **Grimlock asked, surprised.

"Yeah. If any of you Autobots has a computer with Internet access, and a place with a valid mailing address, I can get them for you," I offered, then bit my lip.

"**Why would you do that for us?"** First Aid asked, curious. I thought for a moment.

"Well, it's your right, I guess, to know what people think of you." First Aid stared at me for a moment.

"**Mmm…hmm…And?" **he prompted. I blushed.

"You repaired Grimlock, so I was able to help Ravage more," I explained. He still seemed confused, but I wasn't about to let on how much these Transformers meant to me. "Look. Do you want those DVD's or not?"

"**Uh…yeah. We have computers at Headquarters."**

"I know." He gave me another confused look, and I sighed. First Aid Transformed, and the passenger-side door opened. Ravage Transformed, and I pocketed his tiny black form.

_Grimlock, you stay with the other Dynobots. Try to stay out of mortal danger, all right?_

**Ok.**

First Aid gunned his engine as I climbed in and closed the door. During the long drive to the Ark's crash site, I slept.

When I woke up, I was in a small square room. The only furnishings were the cot I was on, and a small desk with an expensive-looking computer. Of course the best thing in the room would be a computer; it was probably rigged by those quacks, the Autobots.

_No offense, Grimlock,_ I added sheepishly. Then my hand flew to my pocket. It was empty! _Ravage!_

**Lynn! You're awake!** Ravage sounded relieved.

_Yeah. Where are you?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

**In the med-lab, strapped to a table with Energon bonds.**

_Ok. I'll see what I can do. Maybe they'll listen to me._ Out loud I called, "All right, Auto-goons! Come out, come out, where EVER you are! I want to talk to you!" No answer. Of course. Now what? My gaze settled on the computer. Did the Ark have high-speed Internet? I went to the computer and checked. Yup, and Hotmail worked, too. I logged on and a little pop-up announced that a certain Teletran One was now on my friend list. Great. I now knew the e-mail address for a gang of alien robots. Needless to say, I started by sending a quick message to my friendly neighborhood otherworld supercomputer.

Ok, you bags of bolts, if you want the stupid shows, I want

Ravage back. Unbind him (see, I know LOTS about you) and

give him back to me. If you don't, I can have Grimlock bust

us out (I know you wouldn't shoot your own guy) Oh, and I'll

need a dumb mailing address.

Your potential enemy

I clicked SEND, and a reply came back almost instantly.

Sorry. No can do. Here's the address:

4179 Freedom Way, Washington, DC.

Get those DVDs. Or else.

"Or else what? You'll shoot the innocent little human being?" I muttered, typing out:

NO. Either you give Ravage back, or I'll tell my dad

EVERYTHING.

I knew that would be a really low blow, but these so-called 'protectors' had my Extension (not sure where that term came from), and I wasn't about to let them keep him. I started to work on my other e-mail, then saved the draft as another one came in – and NOT from the Autobots. It was from someone called . Here's what it said.

To: a new Sparkholder

We have recently become aware that you are Sparkholder to

the Decepticon Ravage and Dynobot Grimlock. We also know

that you are being held by the G1 Autobots. We can help you.

We know a lot about you.

Soulholder who is Sparkholder to:

Prowl

Wheeljack

Perceptor

What did all this mean? How had at least three other Transformers come to have a Sparkholder? The next instant, there was a knock at the door. I quickly erased all trace of the Soulholder e-mail and logged off. I hurried over to the cot before calling, "Come in." Then I added – to myself – "Like I could stop you."

A short, chubby, brown-haired man stuck his head in. Sparkplug. Who named their kid Sparkplug?

"Uh, the medics want to talk to you," he said faintly under my glare.

motioned for me to follow him. Great. I'd already freaked him out. NO way would he give me any info now. I'd have to go in blind and helpless to face a group alien robots. Wait, make that GIANT, FREAK-SCIENTIST alien robots.

Nevertheless, I followed him through the huge corridors. Did I mention the hall were big enough to fit a few piggybacking truck in at once? At least, once we got to the med-lab (AKA Repair Bay), I saw I only had to face four giant robots, and only three of them would count as mad scientists. The other one was a mad radio I knew pretty well.

Blaster, who I've already met, Wheeljack, with those weird blue light-up things on his face, Perceptor, the big red scientist with a telescope on his shoulder, and Ratchet, who looked like somebody had turned a ambulance into the whole hospital. Then I saw Ravage. He was in a large cage, you know, the ones they put lions and tigers and bears (Oh, my!) in on circus cartoons. Needless to say, he was NOT a happy kitty.

I looked at Perceptor and Wheeljack, wondering if they really had a Sparkholder.

"Okay, so, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" I demanded.

"You really shouldn't have threatened us. It's not cool, man!" Blaster shouted, drowning out my brave, you're-not-the-boss-of-me question, which they probably would have laughed at, anyway. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I thought you were the communications guy. Didn't you get the memo about me knowing tons about you, how you live, think, and act, and how to get my way with you Cybertronians? You aren't so dense with Decepticon ransoms. Your whole faction was nearly exterminated by one, remember? The whole Cosmic Rust incident? Or that lagoon thing, with Perceptor and Seaspray?"

"All right, THAT'S unnerving," Wheeljack muttered, trying to keep me from hearing, but quietness, unfortunately, isn't Jack's strong point. Neither is subtle, though. Hmm.

"I doubt it's as 'unnerving' as some of your little inventions, Jackie!" I informed him. "That stunt with the time-freezer thing that almost handed victory to the Decepticons? Now, THAT was unnerving!"

"How…do you know all this, again?" Ratchet spluttered as Wheeljack came as close to blushing as a robot could come. Instead of answering, I turned to Blaster and started pulling myself up. It's a good thing I hiked a lot back home. I reached the row of mega-buttons on his chest and stood on Eject.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Blaster protested. I could see the others advancing, trying got get close enough to get off of Blaster's chest before I hurt the big lump. I jumped, landing hard enough to get the cassette panel to open. I watched as Steeljaw – a golden lion – was unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Sorry," I called down to him. Ravage roared and growled, and Steeljaw responded in kind. He leaped up, and I jumped, landing – a little painfully – on his back. The Autobot carried me to Ravage's cage, then stood aside.

_Hey, buddy. Need a hand?_

**Yes. Paws aren't made for grabbing things,** he snapped. Gentler, he added, **They didn't hurt you, did they?**

_Trust me, if they had, you would have heard about it. They did kind of tick me off with the whole prisoner act, though._ Nevertheless, I returned my attention to the scientists while Steeljaw busted Ravage out of the cage for some reason. That gave me an idea.

"Has he?" They understood, and Wheeljack nodded uneasily. I reached out to Steeljaw, and a hidden compartment in his mane opened. A glowing blue shard fell into my waiting palm.

_Welcome aboard._ He grinned.

"Hey, man, that is SO not cool!" Blaster protested, starting toward me. Right about then I realized that Grimlock wasn't so far away anymore – in fact, it felt like he was right outside the Ark. And he was MAD.

"No, Blaster!" Wheeljack ordered, jerking my attention back to the lab.

"Ratchet, would you take Blaster?" Proceptor requested. The two left. As soon as they were gone, I thought, _Truth time._

"You two are Soulholder's?" I wanted to hear it from them, because I knew them better than this hazy Soulholder person.

"We're her Extensions, yes." A moment later, the wall shuddered, then gave way to the giant T rex who had apparently just thrown his weight against it.

"Me…Grimlock…want…Sparkholder!" he roared. I rushed up to him before he could tackle one of the scientists, which I could tell he was thinking about doing (mental link, remember?).

"Hey, big guy." I almost laughed at his ferocity. "It's okay. They're Extensions, too."

"Yes, and we've just received new orders from Sophie." I assumed Sophie was Soulholder. "Wheeljack must remain here, but I'm supposed to go with you. You are to take Field Command." Realizing what this meant – that a Transformer not my Extension was to be under my command – I whistled.

"Hoo-kay, then. It's a good thing Blaster left. He'd blow a fuse if he knew!" I added to Ravage, who nodded in agreement. He and Steeljaw Transformed, and I slipped the two cassettes into my jeans pocket. I then climbed aboard Grimlock's back. "Well, if we're going, then let's go!" I insisted. Proceptor Transformed, too, but into a red microscope with magnetic clamps that attached itself to Grimlock's shoulders.

"Where we go?" Grimlock asked.

"The cliff overlooking the Nemesis," I answered. They seemed confused. "You know, the Decepticon base?"

"We know what the Nemesis is! We just want to know why you'd want to go there," Proceptor explained.

"I'll tell you there. Grimlock, you can fly. Take us."

Several hours later, we landed on a beach cliff overlooking an angry gray sea. I eyed Proceptor, wondering exactly how he'd react to my plan.

All right, here's what we're going to do. We're going to try and catch Lazerbeak or Buzzsaw, or maybe both. We'll use them to decide if there's an opportunity to get their warp system in the near future," I announced, watching Perceptor for signs of disapproval. He seemed impressed. (But then, his face is metal, so it's probably easy for him to keep a blank expression.) "I want to see how my family's doing." Next I told them the details of my plan. Just fifteen minutes later, Grimlock flew in the direction of the Nemesis, Ravage perched precariously on his back. I was a little uneasy about sending Ravage into the Decepticon nest, but I knew he'd carry out his mission, no matter what. (I mean, being an Extension and all, he couldn't exactly die trying, like other Transformers.)

**Don't worry,** he consoled me. **They're birdbrains, the both of them. It'll be easy, like taking Energon from an Autobot.**

_As I recall, you Decepticons haven't been too successful at that,_ I pointed out as they faded from sight.

**Not for lack of trying.**

"Why are you so worried about them?" the red Autobot demanded once they were totally out of sight – under the water, scouting the Nemesis.

"I should think that would be obvious to one so esteemed as a great thinker as yourself," I snapped.

"Well, yes, I suppose so, but you've only had Ravage for…"

"A month. But Proceptor, they're my Extensions, my soul. More than that, they're my friends, my brothers-in-arms, and it just so happens to be my job to keep them as safe as possible. I can't stand the thought of losing them – even Steeljaw. I don't think I really remember how to live without them, actually."

"I though it took TIME to do that," he murmured to himself. I chuckled, then joined Steeljaw, who was scanning the sea from the outmost peak of the ledge we were on. Our eyes watched as one, waiting for the safe return of my Transformers.

Hours later, we spotted Grimlock coming back. He was struggling to fly low and fast, his back sort of lopsided from his burden. Upon reaching our little group, he dumped his passengers on the ground before leaning back against the cliff, exhausted. Ravage managed to land just right on the other two riders – forepaws on the red bird, hind paws on the yellow one.

"Nice work!" I congratulated them. I moment later, I frowned. "They haven't had their fragments Separated, have they?" Proceptor shook his head. "Could you do it?" This time he nodded. "Then do it. They'll end up betraying us, otherwise, and I've had my fill of Megatron for this Generation." He took the stiff, angry forms of the Decepticon tapes aside (Ravage followed to make sure they didn't try to escape).

Somewhere around twenty minutes later (I don't know for sure, as I didn't wear a watch then) Ravage returned, two glowing Spark fragments in his jaws (another complaint about not having hands like all the other Transformers) and I watched as they dissolved into my hand. Briefly, I touched the Decepticon and Grimlock. Knowing what was happening, I felt the steady drain on my energy this time. That done, I strode over to Lazerbeak (a red-and-black bird) and Buzzsaw (his golden twin) and stroked their metal brows. I remembered something I'd meant to ask Proceptor back at the Ark.

"How long are you with us?" He took his time answering.

"Until you reach the Sparkworld."

"Huh?" What the heck was the Sparkworld?

"It's…well, it's the Sparkholder dimension." After all my experiences in the past month and a half, nothing surprised me anymore, really. "They live, train, and basically get assigned in the Sparkworld. It's where they all return when their missions are complete." I held back my questions (which were, by the way, things like How many Sparkholders are there? and What kind of missions do they go on?) "We should probably head there immediately," he finished. Lazerbeak shifted, and Buzzsaw raised his head. The sharp, cruel eyes glowed within the two sleek black heads.

**Ow ow ow ow…** Lazerbeak groaned, staggering to his talons.

_Are you ok?_ I asked them both.

**Fine, compared to a slag heap,** Buzzsaw muttered. Then his eyes focused on me, Ravage, Proceptor, Grimlock, and Steeljaw in turn. He seemed really awake for the first time. **What happened?**

They took it reasonably well, according to Proceptor. In other words, they screeched, jumped about, clawed at trees (since I told them not to claw the other Transformers), and generally threw Cybertronian-sized tantrums. They yelled all sorts of stuff; we should have told them first, we'd landed them in an impossible situation, we're insane, and aught to be locked up in a very sturdy cell for a few centuries, that sort of thing.

It was kind of funny, really; two huge iron birds hopping around throwing fits, stamping around like toddlers who hadn't gotten their way. Ravage, who had worked with these two enormous babies for a long time, couldn't stop laughing at them. I think Proceptor nearly went into stasis lock from the shock of seeing that type of display from the fearsome Decepticon tapes, who were supposed to be cold, calculating, and evil – not tantrum-throwing, laughing maniacs. Finally, I got them all calmed down (sort of) and into a nearby stand of trees in case the Decepticons came searching for the tapes.

Then something occurred to me – something Lazerbeak had been thinking while the rest of us were talking about Sparkworld.

"Proceptor," I began hesitantly, "how are we going to get from here to anywhere? I mean, from Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw, I gathered that it would be nearly impossible to get into the warp system. I want to go home, and you said we have to go to Sparkworld, but I don't see how we can do it without the Decepticons' warp technology." The big robot regarded me out of solemn blue eyes for a moment before replying.

"What exactly did you bring with you from your home?"

Despite my annoyance at his avoidance of my question and surprise at the fact that they were still in my other pocket, I answered, "A dead cell phone and a useless charger."

"Good. For some reason, they usually do. I need to contact Wheeljack, then run an…errand before we go to Sparkworld." I decided against whining to go home, like a little kid. I figured we'd had enough immaturity out of Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw for today, and it probably wouldn't help. Proceptor probably wouldn't be swayed by anything I could say, anyway.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Well, I'll put it this way: I highly recommend NOT using Cybertronians as pillows. They're too solid, uncomfortable, and complain if you shift position too often. I know this from personal experience.

I woke up knowing I was safe (kinda hard to feel exposed with a metal T-rex, jaguar, lion, and two birds curled up around you like a litter of puppies), but something was wrong. I sat up and tried to stretch, and realized I should have broken down and done the crazy-explorer-kid thing and found a pile of leaves or something to sleep on. Anyway, back to the bad feeling that didn't have much to do with my early-morning soreness.

The Transformers were up and about in minutes, and the four tapes securely nestled in my pocket. I glanced around and noticed Perceptor seemed strangely quiet that morning. Maybe that's what was unsettling me; Perceptor wasn't the most vocal Autobots, but he sure wasn't this serious…usually.

Again I hitched a ride, but this time on Mr. Morning Person himself, Perceptor. I figured Grimlock would need a bit of a rest after carrying me AND our scientist friend all day yesterday. Surprisingly (or maybe not, I guess) I couldn't tell where we were going as the two flew through the misty morning chill. Until we reached our destination, I kept my thoughts to myself. Once on the ground, however, I just had to say something.

"Of all the places to go in this Generation, you pick the Ruby Crystal Mines as our vacation spot?" I muttered. Perceptor ignored me.

"**Perceptor make warp here,"** my incredibly articulate Dynobot stated. I rolled my eyes.

"**And I can contact Wheeljack from here, see if there's any news about the situation in Sparkworld,"** the red-armored Autobots added. I wasn't really paying attention, though. I was wondering how this place could exist. Weren't rubies always imported from out-of-country because there weren't any mines in our lovely US of A?

**Mine closed today,** Grimlock reassured me. I wanted to say something really stinging, but nothing came to mind. So, with no valid protests to prevent it, we entered the mine. It was kind of cool, I have to admit. The walls shimmered red, like they were soaked in blood, (creepy thought) but we didn't actually get that far in. Perceptor broke off some good-sized crystals, and we headed back outside.

"Okay, so, what're they for?" I demanded. Perceptor ignored me (this was becoming a habit) and handed me four of the five rocks before going off a little way with the final one. As he fiddled with it, an idea from Absolute Nowheresville began to take shape in my mind.

I placed the four translucent, glittering gems at the four cardinal directions. Surveying my work, I decided it still needed something, so I pulled out my useless phone charger and used the prongs to gouge lines in the ground, connecting the four crystals. They formed a huge square around me and Grimlock. I set the prongs in the ground and left them there, then took out the cell phone and plugged it into the cord.

"**The 43s sent Cougar's Unit **_**where**_**? All they way to Beast Wars? But that was someone else's mission! What are the coordinates?"** Perceptor was saying as he came back toward me. **"03020203. Right. Thanks, Wheeljack – I guess."** Luckily for me, I'd never had much for common sense, so I (of course) entered the number in my cell phone, then hit the green call button. Please do not ask why. For some reason, it made sense (please don't ask about this, either): Generation Three – Beast Wars; Season Two; Episodes Two and Three – The Coming of the Fuzors. Unluckily for me, I kind of needed that common sense right then, because the lines between the rubies flared red, and a crimson glow covered the ground at my feet. And that wasn't even the worst of it: Grimlock and I were sinking into the light.

"Perceptor!" I screamed. He (as was his custom now) ignored me, still talking to Wheeljack.

"**Not now, Lynn, I'm on the phone,"** he called. I could have happily dented his shiny metal helmet for that. He was _on the phone?_

"Perceptor, I'm being swallowed by light from MY phone!" I shouted. Which, (once again) he ignored.

"**That's nice, Lynn,"** he told me. I felt like screaming. Infact, I think I did scream – some wordlessly, some of it highly unpleasant.

"Perceptor, get you stupid aft over here or I'll sell you to a junkyard for spare parts!" I threatened. Irritated (and, naturally, not wanting to become a heap of scrap), the inventor 'bot finally looked up and saw me disappearing into the red waves of light.

"**Why me?"** he complained as he waded into the red window after us.


	3. Chapter 2: Beast Wars

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that I was definitely NOT in Kansas anymore (never been to Kansas, actually. Wonder what it's like there…). Figuratively speaking. Literally speaking, I wasn't in my dimension anymore. Fit your brain around THAT. The next thing I realized was that all my Extensions looked…well, different, to put it basically.

Ravage was still panther-like, but even more so; he had real fur on most of his body (excepting the backs of his hind legs, which were a lovely shade of gray metal). Grimlock appeared to be a normal white veloceraptor with black speckles (except for the whole talking thing). Steeljaw had somehow become a sleek German Sheppard (much to his dismay, as any cat people can imagine). Buzzsaw seemed to be a huge golden eagle, feathers and all, which has was extremely proud of. Lazerbeak was more streamlined, with glossy metal armor and some cool new jet engines (one under each wing). His rust-red hide gleamed, smooth and sleek.

Of my cell phone and charger, there was no sign – a fact that might get me killed if I ever told my mom. This, of course, made me wonder what I looked like, so I took stock of what the dimension had given me. I wore sturdy shoes, a light T-shirt, and full-length jeans, but I wasn't overheating in the desert we'd landed in (Oops. Did I forget to mention that?). I also took note of the fact that my hair and skin appeared to have changed. I now glowed in the sunlight and sported a sleek mass of blue-gray hair (no comments about the gray part, please).

Nervously, I looked through Ravage's eyes to see how my face had been affected and nearly choked. My features were mostly the same, but my eyes shone teal. What had happened to me? Had I been put in an alien's body? (Okay, another creepy thought. Even if it was pretty much impossible.) Only one being left unaccounted for, then: Perceptor.

"Where'd Perceptor go?" I asked groggily. I forgot for a moment that I could speak to them with my mind.

**Perceptor fried,** Grimlock reported. I sighed. His grammar hadn't changed from its Perfectly Awful setting.

"Perceptor was fried, or is fried, Grimlock," I corrected absently. Then I realized what I'd just said. I whirled on the now-scaly Transformer. "WHAT?" I croaked. "Perceptor got fried?"

**Unfortunately,** Steeljaw confirmed. I was trying do decide what to destroy to blow off some steam when I heard a little cough from the smoking, blackened pile of rubble that was Perceptor.

"**Lynn? That you?"** he mumbled. I ran over to him, relief flooding through me. He was still alive! **"Ravage…only can help so much. Get new 'stentions, they can help…" **With that, Perceptor's head fell back and his blue optics dimmed. Only my nifty knowledge of giant alien robots kept me from panicking. He wasn't dead; just in emergency stasis (which is basically like a coma for mechanical beings from other planets)  
"Perceptor, you pain in the-"

**Lynn,** Ravage scolded. I sighed.

"All right. Let's move; we can't stay out here in the middle of nowhere for very long," I pointed out numbly. I stumbled getting to my feet, and Grimlock caught me with his tail. I sagged against it, letting him hold me up. I didn't know what to do anymore. With no danger to lend my system some adrenaline, my brain was toast.

Well, ask and ye shall receive, I guess, because just then a volley of lazerfire of all things split the pleasant evening quiet. A shimmering gold something was jetting across the sky away from a pursuing silver something, a purple and bronze something, and a red and yellow something.

Consulting my handy dandy Beast Wars encyclopedia, I easily figured out what was going on. I'd punched in coordinates for the Coming of the Fuzors, and the Fuzors were hot on poor Cheetor's tail. See, Cheetor (a Maximal – a good guy) had stumbled across the awakening of two new Transformers, Silverbolt and Quickstrike, respectively (Silverbolt being silver and Quickstrike being the yellow part of the red and yellow something). He was now being chased by said Transformers, Inferno (the red part of the red and yellow something), and Megatron, leader of the Predacons (bad guys).

Another volley of lazerfire. Were these guys just out to ruin my night, or what? I noticed two pulsing blue crystals drop from the engaged group of fighters. Without thinking (adrenaline rush: just what the doctor – me – ordered), I leaped onto Lazerbeak's now-broad back and we flew high up into the cool desert night, peaceful at last…not. Yeah, we went for a fly, but just to catch the falling Spark-fragments. Nothing peaceful about the scene above us, either. As I caught them, I felt carefully who they were, and was relieved when I realized it was Cheetor and Silverbolt.

_Quick, Lazerbeak, dive!_ I ordered. The huge, rust-armored bird rocketed earthward, much to my immediate dismay. However, I was gratified that none of the local combatants seemed to have noticed us.

The four Predacons were intent on chasing that poor Maximal, but I decided to wait before calling my new Extensions to me. I though about what Perceptor had said earlier – about needing new Extensions, I mean. Well, I had two new ones, and they weren't much help right now; they were fighting their quaintly named Beast Wars.

I thought back as we (my Extensions, the unconscious Perceptor, and me) made our way over the cracked, dry landscape. I was trying to figure out how I'd gotten us stuck here. Where had those coordinates come from, anyway? I couldn't remember exactly.

**Perceptor was talking to Wheeljack. He said them, remember?** Ravage reminded me. I nodded; I did remember, now that he said it. Perceptor, again. Why hadn't he known…what, exactly? That going to Beast Wars would leave him half dead? It hadn't damaged the others at all; in fact, the warp had improved their bodies so that they were better suited to the Beast Wars.

**Lynn, shouldn't you eat something? I haven't seen you eat in days,** Ravage grumbled. Grimlock nodded.

_I'm not hungry at all. But thanks for your concern, you metal mother hen,_ I snapped. It made me think, though. I _wasn't_ hungry; I hadn't been in a while. Once I got Ravage, I hadn't been as hungry as before, even less when I got Grimlock, and not at all since Steeljaw.

**Maybe ****we**** recharge ****you**** the way you recharge and heal us,** Steeljaw speculated.

_That's silly. I don't think it would work that way,_ I protested. But as I thought about it…_maybe_. Maybe the bond worked both ways. I shoved the thought out of my head; I could contemplate this once we were under cover. _Let's find some shelter. It'll be REALLY bed if the Maximals and Predacons find us in the middle of an episode._ I'm not sure how I knew that, but I figured it WOULD be bad.

They all seemed confused, so I explained how the Autobots won the Great War (much grumbles and glares from the Decepticons at that), how, eons later, the Maximals and Predacons replaced their ancestors, the Autobots and Decepticons, and how the Maximals ruled on Cybertron. I also told them about a certain rogue Predacon – Megatron – had gone back in time (transwarp technology is so wonderful, is it not?) to try to change the future course of the Great War by attacking – and nearly destroying – Optimus Prime.

**Idiot, **Ravage snarled.** If he succeeds, he won't have been created, because the Decepticons won't need him, because they will have won, so his actions won't have happened, either. Then the Decepticons will lose, and he'll go back and destroy Prime, so then they'll win…**

**Me, Grimlock's head spinning,** Grimlock grumbled. **Me, Grimlock's, brain confused.**

**You, Grimlock, HAVE no brain!** Ravage retorted with a toss of his sleek-furred head.

**Hey!** Grimlock roared, outraged.

**Hello!** Lazerbeak chirped. Grimlock stomped his huge white foot and roared again in frustration, nearly stepping on Buzzsaw's tail.

**Watch it, you lumbering oaf! You're worse than Omega Supreme!** Buzzsaw screeched. Grimlock lashed out with his tail, swatting Steeljaw into the Decepticons accidentally, which created a domino effect. They all ended up sprawled on the hard-packed earth.

"_Stop it!"_ I screamed. I couldn't stand it anymore. "We are going to look for some cover, then Steeljaw and I will look for Energon while _you four_ get Perceptor under cover. Understood?" I demanded. They nodded meekly. I glanced around, and then pointed to an enormous tree whose branches were bent over so they formed a kind of tent. "There." I climbed on Ravage's back and we were off, racing over the burnt earth. When we got there, I slid off his back and stepped into the cool shade of the tree's spreading branches. Ravage ran back to the others to help get Perceptor to the tree-tent.

As I looked around, I realized it was actually two trees with interlocked limbs, not one, with a screen of drooping branches between the two. I brushed aside the leafy curtain and gasped. Smooth steel walls blocked out the branches that concealed them from outsiders' prying eyes. There was a Transformer-sized metal table with a rack of human-sized tools beside it – a miniature medilab. Along one section of wall was a human size control panel. It had a radar screen, climate controls, defense systems controls, that sort of thing.

I was still pouring over these controls when Ravage poked his head in and informed me that Perceptor was in the back portion of the first tree. I nodded, and then turned back to the panel I had been examining. It had four sections, each with an icon on it. There was a green tree, a brown tree, a green hill, and a brown hill. Huh. The brown tree icon was glowing faintly.

**It means no one's home,** Ravage guessed. I blinked; it made sense. Brown, dead tree – no life forms present. I tapped the green tree, and the glow shifted to that image. A yelp and two squawks pierced the relative quiet.

**The leaves all turned from brown to green!** Lazerbeak cried, obviously unnerved by this turn of events.

**Those must control the cloaking device on this place,**Ravage mused. **Very high-tech for a tree. **

"**What the…?"** a heavily accented voice exclaimed outside. I dashed to the entrance of the first tree to find a mountain sheep (goat, whatever) staring openmouthed at the tree-tent. Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak were perched in the branches, Steeljaw stood, bristling at the base of the tree, and Grimlock was in front of the mountain sheep. He (the sheep thing) was weird: purple shoulders and face, gold hindquarters and fetlocks; bronze everything else. Most of him was smooth metal – not your average mountain sheep or goat or whatever he was supposed to be. **"Extensions!"** With that, he turned and ran.

_Ravage, Steeljaw, Grimlock!_ I shouted. _Follow him!_ They took off. I hadn't realized how long I'd been in the second tree; it was dawn, and I'd gone in around noon. It hadn't seemed like very long, maybe fifteen minutes, tops. Hmmm.

**We have him!** Steeljaw reported a moment later. I jumped on Lazerbeak's back, and we burst through the now-green ceiling with Buzzsaw close behind. I wanted to talk to this weird Transformer (I mean, come on. Strange, metal-and-furry mountain thing in the middle of Beast Wars? He's obviously a Transformer.).

_Where?_ I asked.

**Here, **Grimlock told me, picturing his surroundings. It was a jagged mountain peak. I recognized it. Megatron would eventually cook up a Transmetal Two machine to improve the Transmetal technology, and create a new, fully Predacon Dinobot clone. But that hadn't happened yet. As far as I new, Megatron was too busy with the Maximals to worry about cloning and stuff.

We were circling the mountain, looking for a good place to land, when two Maximals swooped in a landed on either side of the mystery robot, who was facing Ravage, Steeljaw, and Grimlock. Lazerbeak set me down, and I was able to hear their conversation (apparently, they'd found their voices).

"**Halt, you villains! Leave him alone!"** a wolf with eagle wings barked. He was Silverbolt, one of the two Maximal Extensions I hadn't alerted to their new roles yet. The other was a smooth-armored, gold-silver-blue cat; Cheetor, my other Maximal Extension.

Of course, they didn't even know they were Extensions, let alone MY extensions.

"**Why should we, fuzor?"** Ravage hissed.

"**Yeah! Are you going to MAKE us?"** Steeljaw snarled.

"**Of course we are!"** Cheetor snapped. With a might lunge, Steeljaw tackled the Transmetal. The two Transformers fought fiercely, their metal claws and fangs bared. Silverbolt tried to help, only to be charged by an enraged Grimlock.

"**Bird dog not hurt me, Grimlock's, friends!"** The veloceraptor roared as he wakced the Maximal with his tail. The mountain goat turned to flee, but Ravage blocked his path.

"**Leaving so soon? I don't think so! This party's just getting started!"** the former Decepticon announced, swiping at the other Transformer's snout. He reared, horns poised to slam Ravage into a Cybertronian pancake.

"**You don't belong in this Generation, cat!"** be bellowed. Ravage leaped back, and the mountain goat's horns pounded into the earth where he'd been a split second before.

"**If memory serves, there aren't any freakish mountain goats in Beast Wars!"** Ravage spat.

"**Air Razor! It's about time!"** the strange Transformer called. I glanced skyward, but the only birds in sight were Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak, who dove at Cheetor and Silverbolt. Steeljaw jumped clear, and Buzzsaw hit Cheetor's flank, metal beak slamming into the Maximal **"Air Razor, what are you doing?"** the goat yelled. Steeljaw had Cheetor pinned down now, leaving Buzzsaw free to fly at the goat.

"**Do I LOOK like a girl to YOU, veggie-breath!"** the golden bird screeched. The mountain goat snorted in surprise.

"**Ravage, Grimlock's down, and I can't hold this pile of fuzz and feathers much longer!"** Lazerbeak shouted.

"**Get off of me, you hunk of slag!"** Silverbolt howled in a very un-Silverbolt-like tone of voice, throwing the rust-colored bird. He lunged desperately for the sky, only to be harried back to the ground by Lazerbeak. Ravage laughed as Grimlock staggered uncertainly to his feet, tripped, and then fell in a rather undignified manner on the noble-minded fuzor.

"**Buzzsaw, take Cheetor! Steeljaw, come and help me with our friend goat boy over here!"** Ravage ordered. The new Transformer did a rather comical double-take when he heard the names.

"**No! That's impossible! Steeljaw is a **_**lion**_**, not a mutt! Surely not a mutt!"** he muttered. I must say, my Extension did not take kindly to the mystery bot's mistake.

"**I **_**used**_** to be a lion, horn-head. Obviously I'm not anymore, or I would have a little more fur around my neck, don't you think?"** the former Autobot corrected, his tone scathing. With a sharp nod of his head, Ravage told the others to release the now subdued Maximals. They were reluctant to let them go, but did so without hesitating. The Maximals made no attempt to escape, because they realized that it would be an attempt only, and they would be captured again immediately. Ravage nodded again, this time in satisfaction. Then he turned to the weird goat.

"**Do I know you from somewhere – or some**_**when**_**?"** he hissed. Steeljaw and Grimlock flanked him. While Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak hovered threateningly overhead, ready for any stupid stunt the mountain goat might try to pull.

When had they started working so well together, moving so smoothly with one another? Honestly, I was surprised by how easily – especially Grinlock, who was used to being commander of his own team – obeyed Ravage.

"**Do I know you?"** Ravage asked again, obviously not satisfied with the goat's response – or lack thereof.

"**I don't know, but I am Ramhorn, a G1 Autobot cassette and Extension of Cougar. **_**Do**_** you know me, kitty cat?"** he sneered. Ravage snarled and drew himself up indignantly.

"**I am Ravage, G1 Decepticon cassette and **_**First**_** Extension of Jaguar."** He put extra emphasis on 'first'. Wait a minute. _Jaguar_? Where in the name of Primus had THAT come from?

_Giving me a new nickname, Ravage?_ I asked. My Extension swished his thin black tail.

**Don't look at me; I don't know where that came from! It fits you though, somehow, but I can't seem to pinpoint how I got that…** he confessed. Ramhorn reared, jolting my attention back to the present.

"**And just where IS this Jaguar? I've never heard of her!"** he bellowed. I decided that I simply couldn't let my Extensions have ALL the fun, and vaulted over the rocks I had been hiding behind to stand beside Ravage.

"I'm right here, goat boy!" I yelled. He reared again (what is it with goat boy and rearing?) and snorted in surprise.

"**If you are the Jaguar, then restrain your Extensions! They have been running all over, and I will not permit it!"** he ordered. I frowned and him, and he actually flinched.

"I would very much like to know what gives you the right to order me around like that. However, I do have orders for my Transformers. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, would you explain things to the Maximals? Ravage, I want you to take Steeljaw and Grimlock and do a quarter-mile sweep of the area. Make sure Rammy here doesn't have any friends hanging around, then spiral back in. Go!" I ordered. The three TFs took off at top speed. I really hoped they could still pay attention to what was going on around them when they were moving that fast. I turned to Ramhorn.;

"When they get back, you are going to take me to meet this Cougar person you were talking about – your Sparkholder, I presume," I added. "Right?" He glared at me, then glanced at the birds, and sighed.

"Fine."

A few hours later, I was standing outside a green tree base that was almost identical to the one I was using, even though they were on opposite sides of Beast Wars territory.

Grimlock had taken the birds and Cheetor back to my base, to hold down the fort, so to speak. Meanwhile, Ravage, Steeljaw, and Silverbolt waited outside Cougar's base with me. Cheetor and Solverbolt were 'full' Extensions now, according to the others, as they had decided to stay with the rest of us.

Of course, Cougar didn't trust me in the slightest (wise of her, in my opinion; I didn't trust her one bit either), so Tigertron – the white tiger Maximal – and Air Razor – who wore the form of a peregrine falcon – were on either side of my group as we waited. The I realized something – Air Razor and Tigertron weren't in Season Two!

"Hey," I began, addressing Tigertron, "aren't you two supposed to be with the Vok right now? Or, rather, about to be kidnapped by them?" He blinked, green eyes confused, and refused to respond.

"So, this is the knowledgeable Jaguar," an extremely guarded female voice said. I turned away from Tigertron and fixed my attention back on the tree-base. In the leaf-lined doorway was a young woman with glowing skin, fizzy golden hair, and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. She was COUgar, as I would soon find out.

"Yep! That would probably be me, Cougar!" I answered, stroking Ravage's tesnse shoulder. Cougar surveyed me for a long moment, then turned and gestured to Tigertron and Air Razor. She stepped backwards into the shadowy depths of the tree and beckoned for me to follow.

_Here we go,_ I muttered to my Extensions.

Inside Cougar's base, many strange animals faced us in a semi-circle. There was a large ray rat, a brown rhinoceros, a white tiger, a peregrine falcon, the freak mountain goat from before, a striped veloceraptor, and a brilliant red saber-toothed tiger. Some of them I recognized – in fact, I recognized almost all of them. They were Rattrap, Rhinox, Tigertron, Air Razor, Ramhorn (from before, remember?) and Dinobot. I had absolutely no idea who the saber tooth could be.

Cougar sat cross legged in the center of the leaf-drapped chamber. Two of my Extensions stood behind me, almost against the wall. Ravage followed me to the middle, and curled around me when I sat down opposite Cougar. He stretched out and laid his sleek black head alongside me.

"Well? Why are you here? The 43's have done more than enough damage without sending another newbie to 'help' me!" Cougar spat. I blinked in surprise, and Ravage bristled.

"Another? Did someone come here with you?" I asked earnestly. The Cougar snorted.

"Don't play dumb! Firebird goofed up my coordinates, and sent me here, instead of to G1, where I was supposed to be going! I was supposed to go with the rest of my Unit to help three new Sparkholders, but the fool typed in the coordinates for some Sparklet's Monitoring mission instead. The 43's went to G1, and we were sent here. Luckily, most of my Extensions are Maximals, so when our time-path changed mid-warp, I was able to anchor myself. And find a safe house, but…the rest of my Unit was not so lucky…" She trailed off, and blinked in surprise that she had shared this much of her story with a complete stranger.

I tried to calm both myself and Ravage by stroking his ears. Cougar and her Extensions caught the gesture, and her glowing teal eyes narrowed. I stiffened at her scrutiny.

"What?" I snapped angrily. "You're making him nervous! Who's this Firebird, and these 43's, anyway?" Cougar's back straightened, and I could see the Transformers around the leafy chamber tense. Then her eyes fell on Ravage again, and she forced herself to relax and change the topic.

"Your Extension," she began. "Is he the real Ravage? The Generation One spy-master?" she inquired. I could tell Ravage had some joke in mind even before he answered for me, so I let him.

"**No,"** he stated in a curious monotone voice. **"I am a cyborg, a techorganic drone that has been programmed to look and act like the real Ravage."** At his words, so matter-of-fact and plain, Cougar did a comical double-take that made her resemble Ramhorn, and then leaned forward, intent.

"Really?" she whispered. Ravage, with his fantastic Decepticon poker face, did not laugh. I managed to keep a straight face for only a few moments before I burst out laughing. Ravage purred right along with me.

"**Yeah,"** he rumbled, **"I'm as mush a drone as goat boy over there!"** Cougar smoldered. I decided to explain my Extension's outburst, since he was showing no further inclination to talk.

"Ravage is just as sentient as your Maximals; don't treat him like he's just a simple pet because he used to be a Decepticon," I murmured. Steeljaw managed to turn a laugh into a cough – barely. Cougar nodded, serious again.

"You are in Beast Wars, but you do not patrol as we Sparkholders are trained, so you must be here for some other reason than Monitoring," she said. I nodded.

"I'd move on – try to get to the Sparkworld – but there's an injured Autobot in my care. I can't fix him, and I think another warp just might kill him." I figured, if anyone could help me with Perceptor, it was a 'trained' Sparkholder.

Cougar frowned at me, though. "Can't you just use you Sparkholder powers to heal him?" Then her eyes widened. "I mean, you didn't take a regular Transformer – a Holderless – through a warp, did you?" I shook my head quickly, and she relaxed again. I sighed heavily. It was starting to look like confession time.

"I don't think you understand. The Transformer that came with me is Generation One Perceptor." Hello, hurricane.

"WHAT?" Cougar yelled. "Why'd you do THAT? You _know_ that no Transformer can go between dimensions with a different Sparkholder and no Spark-Watch!" I shook my head again.

"No, I don't know. That's what I've been trying to tell you; I've never been to the Sparkworld." In the stunned silence that followed, I proceeded to explain about how I got Ravage, meeting the Autobots, getting the others, and accidentally creating a trans-dimensional gate to the Beast Wars. Through it all, Cougar sat, eyes wide and silent. When I finished, I stood and started to excuse myself, but my host murmured "Wait," and disappeared for a moment into the second tree.

She emerged with a red watch in her hand. She fastened it on my wrist, and it flashed white, then vanished. In its place on my arm perched a seafoam-green hawk.

"This is your Spark-Watch. It has five sizes – that's size two it's in right now – and it can do anything you need it to and more," she told me.

I studied the hawk for a while, and its name came to me: Seahawk. I glanced at Cougar, trying to figure out where her Spark-Watch was. She caught my look and gestured to the red saber-toothed tiger.

"This is Fang, my Spark-Watch. I'll see what my Extensions can whip up regarding Perceptor. His link to Soulholder should keep him alive, but…" she trailed off, unwilling to say out loud what we both knew: he might not live. I nodded, and then left. I flew on Silverbolt's back to the tree-base – my tree-base – and spent the time examining Seahawk. Ravage and Steeljaw, reluctant to leave the nice, safe ground, ran below us.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

Well, hello again! It's been a while. Anyway, we're going to take a break from Lynn, and see what her brother Drew (who hasn't really been mentioned up till now) is doing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TFs. No duh, right?

**Meeting**

Drew was standing on the lakeshore with his best friend, Demetri, who was trying to teach him how to skip rocks. Drew wasn't really paying attention; he was thinking about his sister, Lynn. She'd been gone for almost a month now, and for the most part, life went on. They were still searching, yes, but…there didn't seem like there was anything to find.

Demetri's aunt Marsha had decided they all needed to get out more, and so had brought the two of them to the lake for the day.

Suddenly, the high-pitched whine of an engine shattered the quiet. Drew and Demetri froze, staring out over the water. A small, blue, streamlined boat with a yellow propeller rack on the back (designed for hovering over land or water) zoomed across the surface of the lake, spraying water over the otherwise still surface.

"Hey, Drew! Know who that looks like?" Demetri called. And yeah, he knew.

"Sure I do, Demetri. It's Seaspray from G1." Drew spoke dully. Thinking about Transformers brought back memories. The Transformers was something Lynn, Drew, and their dad had done together.

Drew turned his back on the water and walked away; heading for one of the wooded trails, and followed it into the forest. Demetri followed him quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay. That was a cool boat, wasn't it?" Drew sighed. His friend nodded happily. Just then, the rounded a clump of undergrowth and saw that someone was on the trail ahead of them. She was crouched down, sorting through a pile of glowing blue stones. When she looked up, Drew realized that her eyes were turquoise.

"Hello, boys. I've been waiting for you to get here," she murmured, standing. Her voice was sugary-sweet. She was dressed in red from her head to her toes – red kapris, red T-shirt, red flip-flops. She smiled. "You can call me Firebird. You're Drew and Demetri." They stared. She laughed. "Don't be shy. Step up; pick a fragment or two." Without hesitating, Demetri stepped forward and grabbed two of the glowing blue rocks. They vanished into his hand.

"What the - ?" Drew had already picked three when he noticed what had happened to Demetri. The shards in his own hand vanished. Or rather, they sank into his palm. He got the oddest feeling, almost like minds brushing his own. He shook it away, focusing on Demetri and the weird girl in front of them. Firebird was collecting the remainder of the stones and stowing them in a bright blue bag.

"Do you two have cell phones?" she asked. Each nodded, pulled his phone out. Firebird snatched them, held them next to her scarlet watch, and then handed them back before either boy could protest. For an instant, a wolf was at Demetri's side, and a pelican at Drew's. Then both creatures vanished. Drew was still trying to figure out what had just happened when Firebird turned and ran. Drew and Demetri gave chase, crashing through the woods after her.

"Hurry up, Demetri!" Drew called. Then he burst out onto the filthy river bank. Firebird was already halfway across the river, floating on a glowing red disk. Drew stopped in his tracks – and not just because he didn't have a way to follow her any more. The blue boat he'd seen before was hovering right in front of him – on dry land.

_No. Don't follow her. 43's are bad news, and she'll be back for us soon enough. Keep going, and you'll follow her straight to the Decepticons!_ the boat told Drew. The boy did a double-take, and then glanced around for Demetri. His friend seemed to be deep in a conversation with a metallic purple robotic bat, and a red-and-white rescue helicopter. In light of what had just happened and what the boat had said…

"Seaspray," he choked. Somehow, he knew. He looked over at Demetri again and tried to guess who they were. Well, it was obvious, really. There was only one purple bat: Ratbat. And the red and white helicopter that came to mind was Blades. Drew realized then that the movies and TV shows that had entertained him his whole life were based in reality, not fiction. "Whoa."

"That pretty much sums it all up," Demetri agreed. "Come on. We should get back to the lake. Aunt Marsha will be looking for us. They'll take us back." Drew found himself sitting down abruptly, and landed on Seaspray, who floated back into the woods. Demetri climbed into Blades's cockpit. A few minutes later, they were deposited on the lakeshore, just out of sight of where they'd started out.

_We must return to our comrades, _Seaspray told Drew. Then he, Blades, and Ratbat were gone. Demetri watched them go, and then turned to Drew.'

"Did that really just happen or didn't it?" he asked dazedly. Drew didn't answer; he didn't have to.

"Demetri! Drew! It's time to go!" Marsha called. The two friends raced up the green hill, climbed into Marsha's SUV, and spent the car ride back to Drew's house discussing the day's events excitedly.

A few weeks later, Drew awoke to a tapping on his window. He darted over and found Demetri and Firebird of all people outside. He dressed, grabbed his phone and a jacket, and hurried out the back door. Firebird was waiting. Demetri was already in a sleek black car driven by a tall, sturdy-looking woman with short brown hair and piercing turquoise eyes.

"What's up?" Drew asked.

"Come along. You're needed," Firebird answered sharply. Drew obeyed without knowing quite why.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the vehicle pulled away from the curb.

"The Ark. I'm going to pick up the trail of a Sparkholder – that's what you are; a human who's Accepted a Transformer's Spark – called the Jaguar. I have a mission, and I want you guys to help me. We're going to eliminate Jaguar and her fellow troublemaker, the Cougar. We'll do that at the Autobot base," Firebird announced.

"We will?" Drew echoed nervously. 'Eliminate'?

"How can we help?" Demetri asked at the same time. Maybe he was still asleep or something. Firebird laughed.

"You'll see how you can help out – and never fear, you _will_ help. I'll find a way," Firebird assured them. Somehow, Drew didn't feel very reassured, and wished Seaspray was there, if only to remind himself the little robot (by Cybertronian standards) was real. It all seemed like a dream.

Drew awoke to find Demetri shaking him. They had driven through the night and the next day, and late into last night before parking in the middle of nowhere.

"What?" Drew mumbled.

"We only have to drive another hour before we reach the Ark, and Firebird wants to be done with the Autobots by this evening, so we can figure out what Generation Jaguar fled to in order to meet up with Cougar," Demetri informed him. Drew sat up, flipped open his phone, and checked to see if there were any messages. None. That was kind of weird' his parents should have called by now. Oh, well.

An hour and a half later, Drew stood in the Medilab of the Ark, facing Wheeljack, Blaster, Prowl, and all five Protectobots. Blades was staring at Demetri nonstop, and Seaspray and Ratbat were in the hall, waiting. Drew wondered idly if the Autobots knew the Decepticon cassette was there. Probably not.

Warpath, a brown-armored Autobot with a huge laser cannon protruding from his torso, stood guard. Drew felt a kind of connection with the Autobot, though he didn't know why.

"Prowl, Wheeljack, what are all of these Holderless doing here? They don't belong in a conference, certainly not one on Sparkholders! And where's Perceptor?" Firebird demanded. She had been very bossy around the Autobots. Speaking of the metal giants, they were glaring at the small human girl before them. Drew and Demetri clustered together.

"Not all of them are Holderless," Demetri protested, meeting Blades's eyes Prowl scowled at the humans.

"**None of you are supposed to be here!"** he growled. Nothing – Drew repeated that to himself – NOTHING was more terrifying than a twenty-foot-tall robot who didn't want you around. What if they decided to squish you? Demetri flinched at Prowl's words, and Blades moved between the boy and Prowl.

"**They're just **_**kids**_**, Prowl, can't you see that? Lighten up,"** the Protectobot snapped.

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?" Firebird muttered.

"He's mine," Demetri answered quietly. Drew reached out to his Extensions and found Seaspray, Warpath and…Jetfire? Whoa. The old scientist was on Cybertron, but Drew could still feel him faintly.

"Prowl, Firebird just wants to keep the secret. We haven't had much sleep, so we're all a little grumpy. If you want to see just _how_ grumpy, keep pushing your luck. But you have to admit that she's right. Most of these guys have no clue what's going on. This will only confuse them more," Drew pointed out helpfully. Prowl nodded, eyeing the boy thoughtfully. "Besides, it's not like a number-cruncher like you is unused to hiding things, right? Like, maybe, oh, I don't know…what were you really doing on KIMIA?" The security officer stiffened (could a metal being to that?)

"**Just like Lynn, isn't he?"** Wheeljack commented as most of the Protectobots filed out.

"She was here, then? And the Jaguar?"

"**Creeped us all out, too,"** the inventor added. Then he took a closer look at Drew. **"You're her brother Drew, aren't you? Lynn Johnson's kid brother?"** Drew nodded, stunned. Then he whirled on Firebird.

"I thought we were hunting Jaguar. What if Lynn's with her?" he whispered. Then he turned back to the Autobots. "We're trying to hunt down and eliminate the Jaguar and Cougar. Can you help us?"

"**The Cougar? She's alive?"** Prowl gasped.

"Unfortunately," Firebird agreed. They scowled.

"**She is Soul holder's sister! We cannot let you hurt Cougar! And Jaguar might have been unnerving, but she's a Sparkholder! You can't just – "**

"Let's get out of here!" Firebird urged. Warpath and Seaspray darted to Drew's side, somehow unbalancing Blaster in the process. A small blue crystal was dislodged from somewhere, and Demetri lunged and caught it. It sank into his palm in an instant. Blaster righted himself, and then whirled to face Prowl and the others. "Let's go _now_!" Firebird barked. She left quickly, Demetri, Blaster, Blades, and Ratbat behind him.

Drew hesitated, wanting to talk to the Autobots more about Lynn. Then he changed his mind and followed Firebird. Talking was all well and good, but Firebird was going after Jaguar, who (it sounded like) was with Lynn. Helping Firebird was the surest way to find his sister.

They left the Ark and drove through the night again, and the next day. The night after that they stopped to rest – the black-haired driver's swerving around was NOT sleep-encouraging.

"Drew, guess what?" Demetri didn't wait for him to guess. "We're going to go to Beast Wars!" Drew straightened in his seat.

"How is that possible?" he asked. His best friend shrugged, and then held the car door for him. They walked slowly to the other side of the car, where the ground was covered in shimmering red light. The crimson rectangle was large enough for a lot of Transformers to stand on. All the Extensions were clustered on the crimson shape; even three Drew hadn't met in person before – Firebird's Extensions.

There was Soundwave, tall, blue, threatening, with his shoulder-mounted sonic enhancer and cassette slot. At his side stood relatively small Bombshell, the small, beetle-like interrogation specialist. Behind them stood, of all the 'bots in the Generation, Starscream. The red, white, and blue Decepticon' fighter-jet alt mode was evident in the cockpit in his chest and the gray wings sprouting from his back. The Seeker regarded the boys with contempt, an ever-present sneer twisting his already-undesirable visage.

Drew and Demetri stepped into the red glow, and Firebird followed a moment later. The black-haired driver waited in the car.

"Here," Firebird whispered, passing a spark fragment to Drew. He took it, watched it sink in, and realized he could sense Depthcharge. Cool.

Then, without warning, the red glow reared up and swallowed humans and Transformers alike.

Well, was that fun or what? Now we've got all three of the new Sparkholders Cougar mentioned last chapter: Lynn, Drew, and Demetri. We've also got mysterious driver lady, who will be important later on. Next chapter we'll get back to Lynn.


End file.
